inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Minaho Kazuto
(Defender) |number= 19 (Tengawara) 3 (Inazuma Japan) (Earth Eleven) |element= Earth |team= Tengawara Inazuma Japan Earth Eleven |seiyuu= Tsubasa Yonaga |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Minaho Kazuto (皆帆 和人) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form= *''"Has sharp observational skills and is skillful in deduction. It is his dream to become a top class detective and solve cases."'' |-|Young Form= *''"The young Minaho back at the age when he got to play with his father. Ever since that time, he admired his detective father."'' Appearance He has orange hair, and the side of his hair point upward. He also has bangs which leave a circular space for his eyes that are rounded with a black iris. He has green eyes. Personality He is shown to be deductive, always weighing and foreseeing events, he also likes to study human behaviour. He is very calm and rarely gets angry or frustrated at other people. He can easily notice a person's thoughts after watching their actions and reaches to a conclusion which always correct. He admires his father and wishes to be like him. He and Manabe have a slight rivalry at the start of the serious because both of them have different point of view on solving things through calculating and reasoning. They are often shown to be easily arguing against each other in some episodes. However, after he resolved Manabe's problem with his father in episode 13, the two of them have started to get along with each other and usually the one who help the team to break through several challenges. Background The reason he joins Inazuma Japan is to go to London and observe Scotland Yard. When Minaho was little, he admired his father who was a detective and known to be the Sherlock Holmes of Japan. When his father got a recognition from the police commissioner, he told his parents that when he grows up, he will become a detective like his father. However, not long after that, his father passed away. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared in the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, he was shown to be wearing the uniform of Tengawara, which suggests that he joined Tengawara's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a defender for Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. When Horasawa Shuuji was trying to get past him, Minaho used his deductive skills and determined which foot he used the most and what direction he would go. Horasawa still passed Minaho, though it made Minaho find it interesting. The match ended with a score of 10-1, with Teikoku winning. In episode 2, he came early at the training camp along with the others. While Tenma was talking about the basics of soccer, Minaho was more interested in hissatsu techniques. Minaho’s interpretation of hissatsu techniques is different though, as he said that his brain is his hissatsu technique. During practice, he and Manabe are shown to be easily tired. On the day of the match, Manabe accused Matatagi of stealing but Minaho pointed out that he didn't have any evidence. However, Tenma stopped the argument. In episode 3, he along with some members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, didn't want to pass the ball to Matatagi because Manabe still accused Matatagi of stealing and ordered them to pass to the other person. However, in the second-half, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma and saw Matatagi's desperation, he along with the others finally trusted him. He also said to Manabe to pass the ball to Matatagi. In episode 4, he was also one of the five Shinsei Inazuma Japan members who didn't show up for the training. He was shown observing a girl and talking to himself about his observation. The next day, he was in a library while Tenma tried to persuade him to join the training. He rejected, saying that by observing people, he'll be able to intercept people's course, much to Tenma's dismay. In episode 5, he along with five other members, took the withdrawal test (although he disagreed with Manabe that Tetsukado might decide to shoot a goal). After seeing the other members' successful shoots, he also decided to stay in the team by scoring a goal. In episode 6, he was shown practicing with Manabe before the match started. He, along with Morimura, tried to stop a member of Big Waves but failed to do so. He was also the first one to suspect of Sakura's intentions. In episode 8, he was seen training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, he asked Manabe, Matatagi and Tetsukado what would they do since there was no training. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Then, he and Manabe told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In episode 9, in the match between Shamshir, the first-half ended with Shamshir's 1-0 lead. He and Manabe were the first ones who agreed on Shindou's plan of removing Kusaka in the second-half since most of the team also agreed. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka stay, they somehow agreed. However, when the second-half began, all of them played with not passing the ball to Kusaka so that he will not get into a rampage again. Later, Shamshir used their hissatsu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and easily passed through him, Minaho, Tetsukado and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. Later, Shamshir used their hissatsu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and they easily passed through him, Manabe, Minaho and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. Near the end, he and Manabe were surprised at Kusaka who was finally able to control have control overhis Berserker Mode and played soccer properly. After Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored 3 points thanks to Matatagi, Tsurugi and Kusaka, the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning. In episode 10, he was seen looking at an unknown picture on his hand. Then, he overheard Manabe's conversation with his parents. He later came to Manabe and the two of them started having conversation together. They both told each other about their backgrounds, but Manabe got angry when Minaho told him about his dad. The next day, the two of them were still angry at each other. Later, Kuroiwa took everyone to the Black Room for training and all of them trained for the past three days. On the third day, he and Manabe were surprised when the other members except for Konoha said they wanted to win FFIV2 even though they didn't have to. Later, Aoi came and told them that their next opponent in the semi-final is Mach Tiger. Minaho was a bit curious of how Mach Tiger defeated Desert Lion because Desert Lion is known to be a very strong team. Manabe just left and said it would be too hasty for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to win. He then overheard Matatagi's "dark side" comment and started to suspect him. At the end, he was looking at the picture again, which turned out to be a picture of him and his father. In episode 11, he didn't go looking for Konoha when he heard that she left. He went to Shinsei Inazuma Japan's meeting room and saw Manabe checking the data of the opponents they have faced, except for Shamshir, and found out that the data of each player had increased drastically compared to the data from the previous tournaments. In episode 12, he along with Sakura and Manabe complained to Kusaka when he told them that he unintentionally called Konoha "irritating" last time when she left Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He and Manabe tried to help Kusaka to apologize to her with their plans but failed. On the day of the match between Mach Tiger, he and Manabe failed to steal the ball from Tamugan Jar and Mach Tiger got the first goal with his hissatsu, Ivory Crash. Later, Kusaka suddenly transformed into his Berserker Mode and confessed his feelings to Konoha, which shocked him and the whole team. After Konoha used her hissatsu Konoha Roll to steal the ball, Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score thanks to Kusaka's Kyoubou Head. Tamugan Jar got the ball again and this time, he and Manbe were able to stop him as the first-half ended. Along with the others, he also surprised when Konoha rejected Kusaka. When the second-half was about to begin, he was the first one who felt something disturbing about the second-half as Manabe said he also the same. Then, Kuroiwa suddenly stood up and called both of them. In episode 13, Kuroiwa ordered him and Manabe to find the key to victory. He was the first one who noticed Manabe's parents at the audience seats. When Mach Tiger made the second goal, he noticed Manabe's strange behaviour. After watching Manabe, who continued to make failed calculations, Minaho finally concluded that the reason why Manabe was like that was because he wanted his father to acknowledge him. At first, Manabe denied it and even said to Minaho that he couldn't understand him because Minaho has a good father. However, Minaho then revealed to Manabe the truth that his father had passed away. Then, both of them cooperated together by using their abilities to observe and calculate Mach Tiger's players' movement. Minaho also unleashed his hissatsu, Trace Press and stole the ball from Bark Sepakro. Then, Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score thanks to Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword. He and Minaho commanded the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan about the next movement their opponent was going to use which was successful. When the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning after Tenma scored the third goal, Manabe thanked him and both of them reconciled. In episode 14, he and Matatagi had a conversation together. He revealed to Matatagi that he noticed a "darkness" inside his heart. The conversation ended when Manabe came and Matatagi left. In the practice match against Resistance Japan, when he saw how Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou were playing equally against Resistance Japan, he couldn't believe how weak he was and not being able to catch up to their levels. When the match ended with Resistance Japan winning 3-1, Fudou then told Shinsei Inazuma Japan that they cannot win with their current level. He and the others decided to go to back to the Black Room and train. In episode 15, he skipped the practice and instead trained in the Black Room along with the other 7 members. At the start of the match against Storm Wolf, he and Konoha got passed through by Dmitri Sobirov. In episode 16, when Tetsukado failed to block Maxim Adrov, both him and Manabe had different plans to stop him which resulted both of them running in separate directions. This made an opening to the goal but Shindou stopped it. Later, he and Manabe tried to stop Ruslan Kasimov but Tetsukado told them he will stop him instead and failed. When Ibuki called Shindou for help to get the ball, he and the others realized their mistakes and finally cooperated together. Ibuki told them to stop Maxim and the two of them did as Ibuki was able to unleash his new hissatsu to stop Gold Fever. During half-time, Ibuki said he was able to stop the ball thanks to Minaho and Manabe which made the duo surprised. In episode 17, he and Manabe both noted that Storm Wolf's players' movements were different compared to the first half. He then tried to block Rolan Lazarev, but Rolan used Silk Road and got pass him. He, like the others, failed to block Storm Wolf's players due to their different movements. While all the other members were discouraged, Tenma told them that he didn't want this to be the last match, which shocked them. After Kusaka's speech, he and Manabe stated that both of them also changed because of the team. After the match resumed, he used Trace Press to steal the ball from Aaron Gachinsky. While the others thought about the two scores, Tenma encouraged them saying that they could score two goals together, and both him and Manabe agreed to this. He then received a pass from Matatagi and passed it back to Ibuki, who threw the ball back to him. After Tenma's goal, he signalled to Manabe to start their strategy and it succeeded with Tsurugi scoring the fourth goal with Bicycle Sword. He was shocked to see Konoha unleashing some of her Soul aura. He was also shocked to see Storm Wolf's members revealing themselves to be aliens and seeing the spaceship above the stadium. In episode 18, when Manabe didn't believe what Bitway Ozrock and Gouenji told Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he advised Manabe to not keep relying only on common sense since there are many unexpected truths. In episode 19, after he saw Ichikawa Zanakurou along with the others, he told the others that Zanakurou is a famous Kabuki actor despite his age. He also said that he was part of the Ichikawa family, which is famous for Kabuki acting. Later, he was shown looking at the picture of him and his father again and wished that his father would watch over him in Grand Celesta Galaxy. The next day, he and the other members of Earth Eleven had a match against Raimon. In episode 20, he and the other members of Earth Eleven went searching for the suspcious person in Galaxy Nauts Gou who turned out to be Nishizono Shinsuke. In Sandorius, he and Ibuki were seen eating filet skewers as he was wondering what kind of meat it was. Then, when they realized what it was made of, he suggested to Ibuki that that they should pretend that they didn't see anything. In episode 21, he reunited with the other members of Earth Eleven as some members brought some strange items that they got from the city. He was seen holding some filet skewers. During the conversation, when Manabe's face got burned due to the cotton candies he ate, he and Kusaka stared at the filet skewers that they were holding in horror. In episode 27, in the second-half of the match against Sazanaara Eleven, he suddenly made an own goal which gave Sazanaara Eleven a lead with 2-1 again. He kept stealing the ball from his teammates and even blocked them. Later, when Matatagi successfully tied the score again, he told Earth Eleven his plan of passing the ball randomly without thinking about complicated things. He also unleashed his Soul Fukurou, and successfully stole the ball from Hilary Flail. In episode 34, he unleashed a new dribble hissatsu, Asokoni UFO thrice to get pass Ryugel Baran and Gandales Baran, as he thought that the statement in the hissatsu will surely make a person capable of thinking reacting by looking towards the direction he pointed (and that only someone like him could think up a hissatsu like that). Afterwards, he grinned at the Baran brothers, which caused them retreating. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 184 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 54 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 162 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 76 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Anime= *'OF Asokoni UFO' |-| Normal Form= *'SK Setsuyaku!' *'OF Boomerang Feint' *'DF Trace Press' *'DF Winning Logic' |-| Young Form= *'SK TP Plus 10' *'SK GP Plus 10' *'DF Trace Press' *'DF Kumo no Ito' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Fukurou' Relationship *'Minaho Sakyou' (Father) *'Minaho Mitsuyo' (Mother) Trivia *He is the third one in the series to have scored an own goal. The first one being Tsurugi Kyousuke and the second one being Fei Rune. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul User